


Dream

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Breasts, Dream?, F/M, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, SnowBarry - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow get the sudden need to fuck. So, they do.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Dream

Barry released a heavy sigh as he slumped down into a chair in S.T.A.R. Labs, exhaustion taking over him as he placed a cheek to the cool table, his eyes slowly fluttering close as the team walked in behind him. Whispers filled the room, muffled to Barry as he found himself falling into the land of sleep. That is until a loud noise startled him to his feet.

With eyes wide, he looked around the room to find that he was surrounded by almost pitch-black darkness, the only light coming from the room adjacent. Barry noted that the labs was basically empty, glancing at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. Did everybody really just leave him here to sleep?

Barry walked over to the lit room, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt that something was off. A feeling in his gut told him to turn around and run, but he ignored it as he continued taking the steps towards the room, rounding the corner to see Caitlin. The pressure lifted off his shoulders as he released a sigh of relief, stepping into the room to see her measuring some chemicals. She greeted him with a nod when she turned to look at him before looking back at her work, Barry furrowing his eyebrows as he started to wonder why she was still here at this time.

"What're you doing here, Caitlin?"

Caitlin placed her instruments down to stand up, turning her body to look at him. "I wasn't going to leave you here alone," she confessed with a shrug and shake of her head. "Nobody wanted to wake you up, so I made everybody leave and I stayed." She sucked in a deep breath, holding her hand over her mouth to hide a small yawn. "But now that you're awake, we can both go home and sleep in an actual bed."

But neither of them moved a muscle. Barry stared into Caitlin's eyes as he felt something he has never felt before. Her lips parted slightly as Barry tilted his head to the side, his dick throbbing in his skin-tight suit. "You aren't leaving," Barry whispered.

"Neither are you," Caitlin responded back in a soft voice, their eyes not once leaving each other.

"Do... you feel it, too?"

Caitlin nodded hesitantly, making Barry know that she's just as confused as he is. But it didn't matter because the only thing they wanted right here at this moment in time was each other, and that's exactly what they did. They threw themselves together like somebody pushed them, their arms wrapping around each other tightly as their lips smashed together in a kiss that seemed to let them finally breathe. Caitlin ran her hands through Barry's hair as he pulled her flush against him, his dick screaming at him to let him out.

She pulled her lips away from him for a moment, looking into his eyes as she asked, "What about Iris?"

"Who's Iris?" It was a genuine question, Barry not thinking straight as he was starving for her lips, cutting off whatever Caitlin was going to say by bringing her back to him, their lips melting together as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He felt her hands go up to start unclothing herself but to save time he had her undressed in an instant, stepping back to savor the naked beauty in front of him for a moment before slipping out of the Flash suit.

Caitlin giggled at the sudden nakedness, the two of them bringing their lips together once more. Her hand rested on the back of his neck as the other one resting on his chest, trailing down. Her hand slid along his abs as she went lower, bringing Barry closer into her as much as possible. He moaned as she inched closer to his dick, Barry pulling away to rest his forehead against hers as she wrapped her hand around the throbbing shaft. She bit her lip as she pulled and pushed, Barry looking her into the eyes as he clenched his jaw.

His head went down, his lips connecting with Caitlin's nipple, a chill running up his spine as her moan reached his ears like a song, making him suck harder as she went faster on his dick. He gently bit her breast, rubbing the other one with his hand. But when she started to slow down, he released a dangerous growl as he pulled away from her, picking her up and making his way into the other room. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he planted kisses on her neck, sucking and biting roughly, marking his territory with a hickey as he gently laid her down on a table.

He made eye contact with her as he pushed a finger into her pussy, her mouth making a perfect O as he penetrated her, but no noise came out of her mouth and Barry wanted to change that. He growled once more in hunger as he inserted a second finger, watching as she bit her lip. Was she challenging him? Her back arched as he added a third, the speedster getting frustrated as she only panted. "Caitlin," Barry said in a warning tone, shaking his head as he added a fourth and final finger.

She smiled at him as she continued to bite back her moans, Barry's heart fluttering in his chest as the cheeky grin. "What's wrong, Barry?" she managed to ask, challenging. "Having trouble?" She laughed as he pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off, her head resting back against the table as she cleared her throat. "You know what they say about men," she started. "They..." Her sentence faded into a loud moan as Barry pushed his dick into her, bottoming out in an instant. 

Barry smiled in victory as she closed her eyes, pulling out of her just barely only to ram back into her. His hips moved fast, faster than any human she's ever had, faster than he ever moved. That familiar spark of yellow electricity surrounded them as he continued fucking her, Caitlin's moaning quickly turning into screaming as he hit her sweet spot, her hands fondling her breasts to add more pleasure, not that it was needed. She screamed his name until her throat felt raw, yet that still didn't stop her from shouting.

Barry's smile faded as he moaned along with her, moving at neck-breaking speed. He barely saw his own dick coming out of her before he pushed it back in, his eyes watering as he enjoyed Caitlin's pussy walls wrapping around his cock. He felt her squeezing on purpose, making him groan even louder as he hammered into her with purpose, seconds away from orgasming.

He felt the table underneath them start to give out, causing him to pick her up in his arms and continue to fuck her in the air, not wanting to explain to the team how the table broke. He appeared at a wall, pushing her against it to give him support, his dick working hard as they connected their lips together, moaning against each other's mouths as her legs couldn't stay wrapped around Barry. She brought him close to her, resting her chin on her shoulder as she moaned in his ear and vice versa. 

"I'm going to cum," Barry whispered, Caitlin squeezing him tighter to her. He moaned as her pussy walls tightened around his cock again, his head going back as he released his load into her, his hips slowing as he did. "Fuck." He continued sliding in and out of her, looking down to see his cum-covered dick going inside of her, moaning as he looked into Caitlin's eyes.

"Shit," she breathed, wiping the strands of hair that was stuck to her face because of the sweat. He sent her a grin as his fingers pushed against her clit, her eyes widening as a moan escaped her unwillingly. "Barry?" With his dick still slowly fucking her, he started rubbing her with his fingers, giving her the pleasure she had just given him. She screamed his name again as he moaned hers, feeling her juices spray against his fingers. But he didn't stop, making her spray more until he felt satisfied.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, all while smiling at Caitlin, finally pulling his dick out of her and letting her stand on the floor, laughing when she immediately fell to the ground instead.

"Barry?" Barry opened his eyes and was met with a waiting Iris, standing up off the chair he was sitting on as he stretched, looking around at the team. "We're all calling it a day," Iris said, resting a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Come on."

Barry furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered if that whole thing was really just a dream, making eye contact with Caitlin. Her cheeks lit up red as she turned away and there, on her neck, was the unmistaken hickey that he had left on her.


End file.
